


Familia Primum

by Dodolemming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodolemming/pseuds/Dodolemming
Summary: Harry discovers that everything he thought he knew about his life is wrong. someone has been trying to manipulate him from the shadows and now armed with the truth, a new identity and a family that has her back, Melania Iris Black is out for revenge.





	Familia Primum

Chapter 1

As the Hogwarts Express dutifully pulled into platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross, for the first time since going to Hogwarts, Harry was looking forward to the Summer Holidays. This was due to several reasons, one being the fact the his friend Ron Weasley had promised to invite him and his other friend Hermione Granger to come and see the Quidditch World Cup with him. This meant that he would get to leave the Dursley’s early, a fantastic piece of news by itself! However it was the note in his hand that caused the smile on his face as he went through the barrier into muggle london. 

The letter was from his godfather who he, Ron and Hermione had helped rescue earlier in the year. It explained how he had ended up with a firebolt for christmas, gave him permission to visit Hogsmeade and gave Ron a new pet to look after seeing as Scabbers had turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, the person responsible for his parents deaths. 

But it was the P.S at the end which lifted Harry’s hopes the most. P.S. 7pm, the playground, we have a lot to talk about. Looking for Uncle Vernon, who he spotted was standing away from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, pushed his trolly towards him and was greeted in the usual fashion. “What’s that?” he snarled. “If it's another ruddy form to sign you've got another_” “it's not” Harry replied cheerfully. “It's a letter from my godfather.” “you haven't got a godfather”, Uncle Vernon spluttered. “Yes i do, he's a convicted mass murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and is now on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me though, see how i'm doing, make sure i'm happy.” grinning broadly at the look of horror on his Uncles face, Harry waved goodbye to his friends and started following him to the waiting car.

As soon as they got back to Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon locked all of Harry’s things in the cupboard under the stairs. But Harry didn't mind. He would get his stuff later, right now he placed Hedwig in his room, unlocked her cage, set up his calendar counting down until september 1st and started cleaning up his room as no one had been in here since he left last year. 

By the time his room was no longer covered in dust, his clock read 6.45pm. Grinning to himself at seeing Sirius before he left, he made his way downstairs and before his relatives could start yelling at him, raced out to meet his godfather. 

When he reached the appointed meeting place, he noticed a large, black dog waiting for him next to the swings. He approached and sat on one of the swings. “Hey Sirius, what did you want to talk about?” he looked back at the dog to see his godfather sitting cross legged on the grass. “a lot of things pup, firstly how much do you know about your position in the wizarding world?” “my position?” Harry asked confused. “That's what i thought” Sirius replied grimly. “Ok so second question, why are you living with your muggle relatives when Lily and James’ will specifically said otherwise?” “i was told that they're my only relatives, i don't know anything about a will” a bemused Harry replied.

“Yeah i can see where this is going. Ok there’s a lot of things you don't know about that you should. I'm going to try and give you that knowledge. So first piece of advice is do not trust Albus Dumbledore”. Harry looked at Sirius in shock. “What do you mean? Why?” “because Harry, you should never have been put with your Aunt and Uncle. The fact that you have, means that he either ignored Lily and James’ will, or sealed it. Tell me Harry, do you know who your magical guardian is?” 

“No, what's a magical guardian?” Harry asked confused. “A magical guardian is someone who is in charge of the well being of a child raised in the muggle world. They are able to make decisions for you until you come of age, can add or remove money from your vaults at Gringotts and can proxy for you if you have a seat on the Wizengamot.” 

“So whos mine?” Harry asked. “Albus Dumbledore, however he was not appointed by Lily and James and has so far done nothing to aid you in your life. He put you in an abusive household knowing beforehand what their reactions and beliefs were. He prevented Lily and James’ will from being read and has failed to teach you about your responsibilities as head of House Potter as well as the wizarding world in general.”

Harry was stunned. then he got angry. “You mean he knew how the Dursleys were treating me?!” Sirius growled softly. “Yes Harry he knew.” “So what now?” “now, i want you to take a visit to Gringotts and get Lily and James’ will read, you can override Dumbledore’s instructions and the Goblins hate him anyway so they shouldn’t be a problem”. “Ok sounds simple”. Sirius’ scowl deepened. “It's not, you will find out a lot of truths in Gringotts that will turn your life upside down. You will not like what you find out. I can't explain now because we don't have a lot of time, but i can go into Gringotts with you. It's neutral territory so i won't get arrested in there”.

Harry perked up at that. “Ok so when do we go?” “tomorrow, but you’ll have to come back here afterwards. Dumbledore has your house monitored and i don't want him to find out what you're doing before we’re ready for him ok?” Harry sighed. “Ok Sirius”. Sirius grinned at him “ok then i'll see you tomorrow at 10am than”. And with that he gestured for Harry to get back to the house. Knowing it was close to curfew anyway Harry started heading back, going over what his godfather had told him. 

Finally he snuck back in, picked the lock on the door to the cupboard under the stairs and quietly brought his stuff back into his room before relocking the door. Grinning to himself, Harry drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow had in store for him.


End file.
